Taeyeon
Kim Taeyeon (born March 9, 1989), commonly known by her first name, Taeyeon, is a South Korean singer and dancer. She is a member of the groups, Girls' Generation and S.M the Ballad, and part of Girls' Generation's sub-units, Oh!GG and TaeTiSeo. Taeyeon made her solo singing debut on M Countdown, with the song "I", and also released an EP of the same name. She is a popular and highly regarded singer in her home country of South Korea. Early life Kim Taeyeon was born and raised in Jeonju, North Jeolla, South Korea. Her parents' names are Kim Jong-gu and Kim Hee-ja. She two siblings, an older brother by one year, Kim Ji-woong and a sister, nine years younger than her, Kim Hayeon, who is an aspiring singer and SM Entertainment trainee. Taeyeon practiced singing throughout her childhood, before considering it as her only talent when she was thirteen years old, this encouraged her to pursue a singing career. Taeyeon was discovered at the 2004 S.M. Entertainment's 8th Annual Best Contest winning Best Singer, 1st Place, and Grand Award in the contest. After her win, Taeyeon travelled from Jeonju to Seoul, every Sunday to attend S.M Academy, where she trained for three years, learning dancing and having singing lessons, with singer, The One. In 2004, she was featured in The One's song "You Bring Me Joy"''before debuting as Girls' Generation's leader. She is a 2008 graduate of Jeonju Art High School and was decorated with the school's Lifetime Achievement Award. Career '''Music' Taeyeon was chosen as Girls' Generation's leader, as she was the oldest member of the group and their main vocalist due to her strong vocal abilities. The group debuted on August 5, 2007 and are renowned, gaining immense fame and success in their native Korea and across the world. Outside of the group, Taeyeon has collaborated with a range of singers in K-pop and has done many solo songs for OSTS, earning the nickname, OST Queen. In 2012, Taeyeon became a member of Girls' Generation's first sub-unit, TaeTiSeo with fellow GG members, Tiffany and Seohyun, given the role of a main vocalist in the sub-unit. Taeyeon is also a member of S.M. The Ballad, with several other singers under S.M. Entertainment. Taeyeon made her solo singing debut in October 2015 with the track "I" featuring Verbal Jint and released her first solo EP, I. On February 3, 2016 Taeyeon and S.M. released her second promoted single, Rain. On June 28, 2016 Taeyeon and S.M. released her second mini-album, "Why" after releasing two singles from the album, "Starlight (feat. DEAN)" and "Why". Taeyeon revealed that fellow Girls Generation member, Hyoyeon, would be featured on a track on the album named "Up & Down". On November 1, 2016, her fifth single, "11:11" was released. On February 17, 2017 Taeyeon and S.M. released a music video for the song, "I Got Love", a track from her upcoming album and on February 20, 2017 S.M. Entertainment revealed that Taeyeon would release her new album titled My Voice, on February 28, 2016. The album included songs of various genres such as pop ballad, pop R&B and PBR&B. In June 2018, Taeyeon released her third mini-album Something New. On June 30, 2018, "Stay", Taeyeon's first Japanese digital single was released. In August 2018, S.M. Entertainment announced a new subgroup of Girls' Generation named Oh!GG, which is composed of five members: Sunny, Taeyeon, Yoona, Yuri and Hyoyeon. They will debut on September 5, 2018 with the single, "Lil' Touch". It was announced that Taeyeon would be releasing a new digital single album named Four Seasons on March 17, 2019. Teasers for the music video were released from March 18th to March 21st. On March 22, 2019, Taeyeon and S.M. Entertainment released the music video for "Four Seasons" as the promotional single and "Blue" as the b-side. Variety Shows and Acting Taeyeon has appeared on variety shows such as We Got Married, alongside virtual husband Jeong-Hyeong Don, Win Win! and Show Music Core. She has also appeared in reality television shows such as My Brilliant Life and S.M. Town The Stage. Taeyeon did voice acting for Margo in the Despicable Me movie, alongside Seohyun who also voiced a character in the movie. Brand promoting Since debut, Taeyeon has promoted for many brands, a few are GTAE Fashion, Banila Co, B-ing and Lotte's Buon Gelato line alongside Taeyeon and Tiffany. Personal life Taeyeon resides in South Korea, she lives with her pet dog named Zero. Facts * Taeyeon's nicknames are Umma, Ajumma, Kid Leader, Taetae, Baby Taengoo,Taeng9, Dorky Kid, ByunTaeyeon and Jumma Taeng. * Her Greek zodiac sign is Pisces. Her Chinese zodiac sign is Snake. * Her blood type is A * She is ethnic Korean. * Her natural hair colour is black and natural eye color is dark brown. * Her height is 157 cm and weight is 45 kg. * Her voice type is a Light Lyric Soprano. Her vocal range is D3 to C6, which is two octaves and five notes. * Taeyeon has been praised for expressing emotions well when singing, Composer Yoo Youngseok expressed his feeling about Taeyeon’s voice saying “Taeyeon feels like a woman who has been divorced 7 times”. Taeyeon's late labelmate Jonghyun agreed with this opinion. * Taeyeon can speak fluent Korean, as well as basic English, Chinese and Japanese. * Her hobbies are drawing and watching films. * She prefers to stay at home, rather than go out. * Her interests are Makeup, Perfume and Music. * Her motto is "Don't do something that you'll regret later". * In Korean, 'Taeyeon' means 'calm'. * One of Taeyeon's dreams when she was younger was to become a Maths teacher. * Taeyeon's ideal type: “Wouldn’t the most basic factor be the guy’s pretty smile? To make their smile shine, it would be nice to have a guy with a clear white skin and red lips. I wish their style would look natural no matter the location or time.” * In December 2009, Taeyeon stepped down from being Girls Generation's leader, but eventually took up this role again. * For a period of time, being Girls Generation's Leader put great stress on Taeyeon, so much so that she had episodes of doing activities in her sleep. Her fellow Girls Generation members became concerned with her mental health. Thankfully, she has long recovered from this period in her life. * Her music talent comes from her parents. Her dad was a vocalist in a band and her mom had won children’s song competitions when she was young. * Taeyeon's inspiration to become a singer was BoA. * Taeyeon is short-sighted and wears contact lenses due to her poor eyesight. * She loves to eat Gummy Bears. * She loves purple flowers. * She is said to very scary when angry. * Her weakness is her bad memory. * She is the second best cook in Girls Generation, after Hyoyeon. * Once, when Taeyeon's phone was lost, it was found in the refrigerator. * Taeyeon used to play the violin. * She dislikes long haired men. * She enjoys watching Horror movies and isn't scared easily. * Taeyeon rarely does Aegyo, because she hates it. * She found it difficult to be cute in Gee. Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * My Voice (2017) ** My Voice (Deluxe Edition) (2017) Special albums * This Christmas – Winter is Coming (2017) Mini-albums * I (2015) * Why (2016) * Something New (2018) Digital Singles * Like A Star (Feat. The One) (2010) * Rain (2016) * 11:11 (2016) * Page 0 (with MeloMance) (2018) Promotional Singles * Colorful (2014) * Jeju Samdasoo CF (with Kyuhyun of Super Junior) (2016) * Sword and Magic (2016) 'Japanese' Digital Single * Stay (2018) Soundtracks Featured Songs Filmography Television Movies Dramas Music Videos Radio Programs Theater Tours Headlining *THE AGIT: Taeyeon's 'Very Special Day' (2015) *TAEYEON, Butterfly Kiss (2016) *Persona (2017) *s ... Taeyeon Concert (2018) Special Concert *The Magic of Christmas Time Showcase *Taeyeon - Japan Show Case Tour 2018 (2018) Endorsements *A-Solution (with Tiffany) (2008-2010) *Nature Republic (2013-2016) *B-Ing Collagen (2013-2014) *Jeju Samdasoo (with Kyuhyun) (2016) *Sword and Magic (2016) *Banila Co (2016-2018) *Paris Baguette (2017) *Gelato Factory (2018) *Déesse Color Contact Lenses (2019) Awards See also: List of Awards and Nominations received by Taeyeon MV File:TAEYEON 태연 I (feat. Verbal Jint) Music Video-0|I (feat. Verbal Jint) File:TAEYEON 태연 Rain Music Video-0|Rain File:TAEYEON 태연 Starlight (Feat. DEAN) Music Video|Starlight (Feat. DEAN) File:TAEYEON 태연 Why Music Video|Why File:TAEYEON 태연 11 11 Music Video|11:11 File:TAEYEON 태연 I Got Love Music Video-0|I Got Love File:TAEYEON 태연 Fine Music Video-0|Fine File:TAEYEON 태연 Cover Up Lyric Video|Cover Up Lyric Video File:TAEYEON 태연 Make Me Love You Music Video|Make Me Love You File:TAEYEON 태연 'This Christmas' MV|This Christmas File:TAEYEON 태연 '겨울나무 (I'm all ears)' Special Video|I'm All Ears File:TAEYEON 태연 'Something New' MV|Something New File:TAEYEON テヨン 'Stay' MV-0|Stay File:STATION X 태연 (TAEYEON) X 멜로망스 'Page 0' MV|Page 0 (with Melomance) Gallery Category:Girls' Generation member Category:Vocalist Category:Dancer